


My secret.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Secret. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una cena tra Max e Dan che può nascondere qualcosa di inaspettato?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Secret. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588765
Kudos: 6





	My secret.

Un altro anno era finito, aveva svolto i suoi test e ora non gli restava che tornare a casa per qualche giorno di vacanza in attesa di nuovi ordini. Avrebbe preso il volo l'indomani quindi aveva tutta la giornata libera, aveva pensato di acquistare qualche dono natalizio per il suo ex compagno di squadra, Daniel. Sapeva come la pensavano tutti, nella formula uno non esiste la vera amicizia, forse per la maggior parte dei piloti era vero ma lui, a Dan, si era affezionato davvero ecco perché gli avrebbe chiesto se, questa sera, gli andava di cenare con lui in un ristorante tranquillo. Finito di acquistare il suo regalo raggiunge la stanza, dove sa alloggia il suo amico, e bussa sperando fosse li.

Sente bussare alla porta e va ad aprire un po' confuso, in verità non si aspettava alcuna visita e, per questo, aveva pensato di preparare le valige con calma. Apre la porta e sorride ampiamente al suo interlocutore. "Maxiiii, vieni vieni entra pure, scusa il disordine ma davvero non aspettavo visite" chiude la porta dopo averlo fatto accomodare. "Allora? Qual buon vento? Sei venuto perché ti manco e non puoi proprio pensare di stare lontano da me per mesi vero?" Ride divertito scuotendo la testa continuando con la valigia, Max era una persona che avrebbe definito intima quindi sapeva non se la sarebbe presa se si portava avanti con il lavoro.

Alza gli occhi alla battuta di lui ma non resistendo per più di pochi secondi prima di sorridere a sua volta scuotendo la testa. "E io che credevo di essere stato bravo a dissimulare, ma forse sei tu troppo perspicace?"

Ride continuando senza voltarsi "ovviamente amico, io non sono ingenuo come molti credono, in verità..." Si solleva dalla valigia voltandosi verso di lui avvicinandosi a Max con sguardo serio "in verità Max, c'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto, ma non voglio partire senza dirtelo, non un'altra volta. Vedi, in realtà avrei voluto parlartene fin dal nostro primo anno ma, mi è mancato il coraggio." Poggia le mani sui braccioli della poltrona avvicinandosi piano al volto di Max "non posso nascondertelo ancora, non mi sembra giusto, ne per te e neanche per me..."

Sente il cuore battere a mille per la situazione, come poteva Daniel passare dallo scherzare e ridere a un discorso serio. No davvero, aveva mai visto Daniel così serio? Non credeva davvero. Senza accorgersene si poggia completamente allo schienale della poltrona, ora Daniel era davvero ad un soffio dal suo volto, voleva baciarlo? "Daniel..." Sentiva il proprio volto diventare caldo.

Lo guarda seriamente prendendogli piano il volto con una mano sollevandolo verso di se, si avvicina ancora un po' prima di sussurrare quelle parole. "Max... Io... Io sono... Max, io sono un genio." Vede la sua espressione passare dal confuso allo scioccato, indietreggia cominciando a ridere sedendosi poi sul letto scuotendo la testa. "No no no, che faccia, dovevi vedere la tua faccia Max, quanto vorrei ci fosse un video."

Era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, incredulo su quello che fosse davvero successo, Daniel gli aveva tirato uno scherzo? Bhe si ovviamente ma... "MA STAI SCHERZANDO?" Si alza di scatto buttandosi letteralmente su di lui cadendo distesi sul letto imponendosi per restare sopra di lui. "Ma davvero sei così scemo? E io che credevo che stessi per dire qualcosa di serio." Ridacchia a sua volta vedendolo ridere.

Gli poggia le mani sui fianchi cercando di calmare la risata. "Una cosa seria? E cosa ti aspettavi?" Lo accarezza distrattamente sui fianchi continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Si sente un po' agitato guardandolo fisso negli occhi, sentiva la bocca secca, non sapeva davvero cosa dirgli, di sicuro non la verità dato che aveva creduto lo volesse baciare. "Io non lo so, solo credevo fosse serio, tutto qui." Si alza porgendogli la mano aiutandolo ad alzarsi restando fermo a guardarlo qualche secondo prima di lasciargli la mano accennando un sorriso.

Sorride scompigliandogli appena i capelli prima di tornare a fare le valige "dimmi Max, scherzi a parte sei venuto qui per chiedermi qualcosa?"

"Oh si, con le tue scemenze quasi lo dimenticavo, sei libero questa sera? Mi piacerebbe che tu venissi a cena con me." Cerca di capire cosa stava pensando guardandolo attentamente.

Sorride fingendo di pensarci un po' troppo ridendo poi annuendo. "Si mi piacerebbe, a che ora?"

"Ci vediamo per le 20.00 alla hall? Così poi ci andiamo assieme?"

Annuisce "mi va bene, allora ci vediamo dopo, grazie per l'invito Max." Lo abbraccia sorridendogli.

Lo saluta per poi andare in camera sua divertito, alla fine era andata alla grande, Daniel aveva accettato di cenare con lui, il resto era in discesa. Osserva il regalo sul mobiletto prendendolo in mano guardandolo, non sapeva cosa ne avrebbe pensato ma sperava la prendesse bene come con la cena. Lo poggia sul letto andando a fare una doccia rilassante, si prende più tempo del normale prima di chiudere l'acqua e uscire dal bagno, va in camera scegliendo con cura cosa indossare. Dopo essersi vestito guarda il pacchetto, si prende ancora un minuto per indossare la sua parte del regalo prima di andare alla hall. Era seduto ad aspettarlo seduto su una delle poltroncine, forse ci aveva messo un po' più del dovuto ma certe cose andavano fatte con calma. Mentre si avvicina pensa quasi di fargliela pagare per lo scherzo di stamani, non era bravo in queste cose, insomma Daniel era molto più capace. Fa spallucce e si avvicina semplicemente a lui vedendolo sorridere.

"Wow, sei impeccabile."

"Scusa? Cosa vorresti dire? Io sono sempre impeccabile." Lo guarda serio e poi ridono prima di avviarsi, aveva prenotato un tavolo isolato, voleva stare tranquillo con lui.

Osserva il tavolo nella stanza privata, non capiva perché lo avesse fatto ma non gli dispiaceva davvero, potevano cenare senza avere interruzioni e potendo anche parlare più tranquillamente. Erano seduti li da un po', il cameriere aveva lasciato i loro menù prima di scomparire. "Mh, credo che mi permetterò qualcosa in più, ho già fatto i test dopotutto, un piccolo sgarro non offenderà nessuno." Sorride scegliendo.

"Si anche io mi concederò qualcosa di particolare, qualcosa in più insomma." Lo guarda negli occhi accennando un sorriso vedendo poi il cameriere tornare e prendere i loro ordini. "Sembra simpatico il cameriere, e poi almeno ha promesso di essere riservato."

"Riservato? E tu gli credi?" Lo vede sconvolto "cosa? Che succede?"

"Tu che non sei positivo? Devo temere che la fine del mondo è prossima?" Lo vede ridere e sorride a sua volta prima di prendere il pacchetto tra le mani. "Daniel?"

Sorride guardandolo "si dimmi."

"Ecco, oggi ero in giro, ho trovato un negozietto davvero carino e ho pensato di..." Vede il cameriere rientrare con i loro piatti e si affretta a metterlo a posto in tasca accennando un sorriso ringraziandolo.

Aspetta l'uomo vada via tornando a concentrarsi sull'amico "cosa stavi per dire?"

"Mh? Oh, nulla, mangiamo pure ne parliamo dopo." Sorride mangiando tranquillo con lui parlando poco della stagione attuale o della successiva, si concentrano maggiormente sulle possibilità del 2021 ma anche quell'argomento cede piuttosto velocemente. Alla fine si ritrovano a parlare di quello che faranno in vacanza, entrambi erano maggiormente concentrati su riposo e famiglia e, naturalmente, vedere qualche amico più stretto.

"Ok, adesso vuoi dirmi che cosa stavi per dirmi poco fa?"

"Non abbiamo ancora finito di cenare..." Posa il bicchiere d'acqua dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso.

"Dai, sono curioso e credo di aver aspettato davvero tanto." Sorride guardandolo negli occhi.

Annuisce per poi prendere il pacchetto guardandolo. "Questo, Daniel, è un regalo per te, un regalo anticipato di Natale, insomma l'inizio di un regalo."

Lo guarda sinceramente sorpreso, un regalo? Max gli aveva fatto un regalo? Lo prende vedendoglielo porgere guardando il pacchetto prima di alzare nuovamente gli occhi sul ragazzo. "Max, un regalo di Natale? Mi dispiace io non me lo aspettavo davvero, cavolo amico, io non ho preso nulla per te." Guarda attentamente il pacchetto, davvero non immaginava cosa fosse.

Sorride scuotendo la testa "non devi preoccuparti, non ti ho fatto un regalo perché mi aspettavo che lo ricambiassi, non è questo lo scopo. "Ti ho fatto questo regalo perché lo volevo Dan."

"Grazie, insomma Max, è davvero dolce da parte tua" sorride osservando il regalo "posso aprirlo o devo aspettare Natale?"

"In realtà avrebbe più senso se lo aprissi adesso."

Sorride tutto contento "speravo davvero che me lo dicessi" apre il pacchetto velocemente notando che era un piccolo telecomando, un telecomando con un solo pulsante al centro, solleva lo sguardo su di lui confuso. Non vi era confusione in quegli occhi, il regalo era giusto. Lo rigira un po' tra le mani premendo il pulsante e vede il ragazzo sussultare, lo osserva per qualche secondo guardando tra lui e il telecomando, Max cominciava a respirare con affanno e abbandonava la sua compostezza, si affretta a premere nuovamente il bottone dopo aver sentito Max pronunciare il suo nome con una nota di eccitazione e preghiera. Lo osserva calmarsi piano prima di sollevare il volto per guardarlo.

Aveva capito? Aveva capito cosa fosse quel telecomando? Si passa una mano tra i capelli, aveva tardato a raggiungerlo perché aveva inserito il vibratore nel proprio ano, lo aveva fatto con calma non volendo farsi male e lo aveva provato assicurandosi funzionasse, bhe, funzionava alla grande.

Un vibratore? Era un vibratore? Max glielo aveva regalato, ma perché? Cioè poteva immaginare il perché ma... "Max..."

Si allunga tentando di prendere il telecomando, cosa gli era saltato in mente? Regalare una cosa simile a Daniel, non sa nemmeno perché avesse pensato fosse una buona idea. Vede Daniel tirare indietro il regalo guardandolo come per dirgli che era suo e non voleva restituirlo. "Daniel io... Mi dispiace, per favore ridammelo, non so cosa mi sia passato per la mente, credo di essere impazzito un po'" accenna una risata nervosa alzandosi per sporgersi verso di lui.

Si alza a sua volta allontanando il telecomando guardandolo negli occhi "ehy ehy, il regalo ormai me lo hai dato, non puoi riprendertelo."

"Daniel, dai per favore smettila e dammi il telecomando."

"Ho detto no, è mio."

"Oh va bene come vuoi" afferra la giacca intenzionato ad andare via, sentiva di poter vomitare.

Cerca di trattenerlo ma con scarso successo, voleva davvero andare via? No non glielo avrebbe permesso. Appena muove qualche passo per allontanarsi preme il bottone incrociando le braccia guardandolo serio.

Sussulta poggiandosi al muro chiudendo gli occhi sentendo le gambe tremare. "Daniel, ti prego... Spegnilo." Stringe con forza i pugni sentendo il proprio corpo venire stimolato.

"Se lo faccio tu torni al tuo posto?"

"Si, si lo faccio, ti prego Dan... Spegnilo."

Lo spegne guardando il ragazzo poggiarsi al muro per riprendere fiato prima di tornare a sedersi al proprio posto facendo lo stesso. "Mi piace."

Solleva lo sguardo sentendosi ancora confuso dalle sensazioni di poco prima "cosa?"

"Hai capito bene, mi piace Max" guarda il piccolo telecomando tra le sue mani leccandosi appena le labbra, avere un certo controllo su Max lo faceva sentire duro sotto, lo eccitava. "Lo indosserai sempre?"

Beve qualche sorso d'acqua parlando, poi, quando si sentiva più sicuro con la voce. "Si, lo indosserò tutte le volte, tranne in macchina ovviamente, non voglio schiantarmi."

Ride scuotendo la testa "non lo azionerei mai in quel caso ma, mi piace sapere che lo avrai sempre." Lo guarda negli occhi vedendosi reggere lo sguardo, non aveva dubbi, Max era un ragazzo che sapeva quello che voleva e le tentava tutte per averlo. Stava per aggiungere altro ma vede il cameriere entrare e chiedere se desiderassero altro. Rifiuta garbatamente vedendo, invece, Max parlare gentilmente con lui, quasi dolce, non era davvero da lui. Stava chiedendo un dolce che avrebbero diviso, non gli piaceva vedere quel cameriere così sfacciato con lui, mette la mano in tasca azionando il vibratore vedendo Max stringere il tavolo con la mano libera e guardarlo negli occhi con stupore. "Allora vada per il dessert da dividere, grazie."

Cerca di controllarsi per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun gemito, non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto forte stia stringendo la presa sul tavolo. Sente il giovane cameriere chiedergli se andava tutto bene, forza un sorriso annuendo vedendolo andare via. "Daniel, dai, non è il momento." Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di piacere agitandosi appena sulla sedia.

Sorride poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo "regalo mio, io decido quando usarlo, è lo scopo del regalo." Resta a guardarlo, era rosso in volto e faticava a stare tranquillo, vede il cameriere poggiare il dolce al centro guardando Max confuso prima di uscire. "Arrenditi, non lo spegnerò fino a che non saremo in camera mia."

"No, no Daniel ti prego, non ce la faccio."

Ridacchia divertito "allora non dovevi ordinare il dessert" lo assaggia sorridendogli "però è davvero molto buono, assaggia" si alza per imboccarlo vedendo il giovane cercare di allontanarlo, alla fine vince lui riuscendo ad imboccarlo. Avevano finito il dolce da qualche minuto, stava baciando Max che si spingeva contro di lui con forza, gli da un ultimo bacio prima di allontanarlo. "Torniamo in albergo su."

"Daniel..." Stringe con forza i pugni.

"Prima torniamo prima avrai ciò che desideri" sorride uscendo con lui guidandolo per mano vedendolo leggermente tremante sulle gambe. Il tragitto in macchina era poco tranquillo, almeno per Max, si agitava sul sedile non riuscendo più a trattenere i gemiti, sorride asciugandogli una lacrima, probabilmente era davvero al limite. "Coraggio, ci siamo quasi." Lo aiuta a scendere dalla macchina, guidandolo fino ad un ascensore, vedendo dentro alcuni colleghi. "Ciao ragazzi" preme il pulsante per il proprio piano facendo poggiare Max al muro aspettando.

Solleva lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare guardando poi il ragazzo, sembrava davvero fuori, aveva il volto arrossato il respiro irregolare e non solo faticava a stare in piedi ma non teneva nemmeno gli occhi aperti. "Ma che ha?" Guarda Daniel.

"Mh? Oh nulla Seb, lo sai come sono i giovani, non sanno stare calmi, siamo usciti e Max si è dato alla pazza gioia." Ride scuotendo la testa.

Ridacchia a sua volta guardandolo "eh si, credono di essere già uomini fatti e finiti." Nota lo sguardo di Charles su di se per un secondo prima che tornasse a dargli le spalle.

Ghigna appena avvicinandosi al ragazzo passandogli una mano tra i capelli vedendolo socchiudere gli occhi. "Sei proprio andato eh? Bhe non tutti possono reggere bene l'alcol, soprattutto i bambini."

Ride "hai ragione Kimi, io ho provato a fargliela capire, ma non c'è stato verso."

"Non siete delle badanti" li vede voltarsi verso di lui ma non cede ai loro sguardi "sappiamo prenderci le nostre responsabilità." Fa spallucce.

"Ah si Charles? Quindi Max sarebbe tornato illeso in camera?"

"Si Seb, lo avrebbe fatto, in caso contrario avrebbe imparato una lezione."

Scuote la testa divertito "qui non solo lui avrebbe bisogno di imparare qualche lezione" vede lo sguardo divertito di Kimi e quello furente di Charles, a volte era divertente giocare con questi ragazzi per vedere fin dove si spingevano.

Aveva rifiutato gentilmente l'aiuto degli altri dicendo che ce la faceva benissimo a portare Max in camera, effettivamente era così, anche se Max poggiava completamente su di se era davvero leggero. Arrivati in camera lo spinge a sedere sulla poltrona vedendolo inarcarsi e gemere, si spoglia rapidamente ma senza allontanare lo sguardo da lui, vedere Max in quello stato non lo aveva certamente lasciato indifferente. Liberatosi dall'ultimo indumento si avvicina a lui cominciando a spogliarlo. "Max, cosa vuoi? Lo devo sapere prima di spingermi troppo oltre."

Fatica a parlare gemendo ad ogni tocco di lui tirandolo a se baciandolo con passione. "Te, voglio te, ti voglio Daniel, completamente." Si inarca quando lo sente spogliarlo completamente.

Resta a guardarlo per qualche secondo, era completamente sudato, stava davvero resistendo strenuamente, cazzo quanto gli piaceva questo regalo, prende il telecomando dai pantaloni poggiandolo sul ripiano lontano da Max. "Sei davvero eccitante Max" si china in ginocchio dinanzi a lui accarezzandogli le cosce con decisione vedendo come ogni suo gesto, anche il più semplice, faceva inarcare il ragazzo ormai sensibile. Gli afferra le gambe con forza sollevandole e allargandole osservando il vibratore all'interno del suo corpo, si china con desiderio cominciando a leccare con decisione il punto interessato. Fa girare la lingua intorno al vibratore sfiorando la pelle dell'ano e facendo muovere il piccolo oggetto nel suo corpo. Stringe maggiormente la presa sulle sue gambe vedendolo inarcarsi e gridare di piacere, la sua voce, i suoi movimenti lo eccitavano ancora di più. Si solleva a guardarlo in volto, era completamente premuto contro il divano, sembrava difficile anche respirare per lo stato in cui era, si spinge piano col volto tra le sue gambe succhiando il membro con insistenza.

Gli stringe con forza i capelli, ormai aveva completamente perso il controllo di se dopo essere stato spogliato da lui, ancora non si capacitava se questo fosse solo un sogno o la realtà. La sua bocca lo stava facendo impazzire ma non era così che voleva venire. "Daniel... Daniel no ti prego, non così..." Cerca di sottrarsi alle sue attenzioni ma si sentiva di gelatina, ormai non era più padrone di se, del suo corpo malleabile sotto la presa di lui, della sua voce che tentava di trattenere con risultati davvero penosi. "Daniel..."

Fa uscire il membro dalla sua bocca succhiando la punta prima di sollevarsi il necessario incrociando gli occhi di lui, erano lucidi di piacere, lo voleva, si volevano. Sente la presa di lui lasciare i capelli e scorrere lungo il suo corpo, gli solleva le gambe poggiandole sulle propri spalle e lentamente sfila il dildo vedendolo inarcarsi e gemere. Non perde il contatto con i suoi occhi mentre lecca il piccolo giochino sostituendolo col proprio membro nel corpo di Max. Scivola facilmente in lui, entrambi erano eccitati all'inverosimile, questa volta gemono entrambi, Daniel era più grosso di quel dildo, e Max era stretto, stretto e dannatamente caldo. Si solleva il necessario incastrandolo sul divano cominciando a spingersi in lui con forza, stringe le sue mani con le proprie intrecciando le dita, si spinge sempre più velocemente in lui avvicinando il proprio volto al suo rubandogli qualche bacio tra un respiro e l'altro. Era al limite e sapeva che anche Max non sarebbe durato di più, lo sente venire inarcandosi e gemendo il suo piacere invocando il nome di lui, lo sente più stretto attorno al cazzo e da le ultime spinte decise, con più forza, prima di venire a sua volta con l'orgasmo più sensazionale che abbia mai provato. Resta in lui qualche momento prima di uscire lentamente prendendolo piano tra le braccia poggiandolo sul letto, era davvero stanco, si addormenta appena sfiora le coperte. Accenna un sorriso coprendolo per poi avvicinarsi al telecomando spegnando il vibratore, non lo aveva fatto subito dato che quella era la sua ultima preoccupazione. Si volta verso il ragazzo posando poi il giochino in un cassetto ma tenendo il telecomando con se, non voleva rischiare Max lo prendesse. Si stende a letto vedendolo mugolare, ma non svegliarsi, sorride stringendolo a se avvolgendo entrambi nelle coperte.

Si era svegliato prima del pilota più grande, ci aveva messo qualche minuto a capire dove fosse e ricordare cosa fosse successo. Quando tutto gli era tornato in mente non aveva avuto il coraggio di muoversi per paura di svegliarlo. Cosa avrebbe fatto quando si sarebbe svegliato? Che avrebbe detto? No, non riusciva più a sopportare quest'ansia, sembrava soffocarlo, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a prendere le sue cose quel dannato giocattolo e correre via di li. Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si accorge di due occhi divertiti che lo scrutano attentamente fino a che non lo sente parlare immobilizzandosi ancora di più.

"Max, ho detto buongiorno" si solleva su un braccio guardandolo passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

Chiude gli occhi a quella carezza per poi scoprirsi un po' di più, ormai quello che era fatto era fatto non serviva a nulla tirarsi indietro. "Buongiorno Dan."

Sorride avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo sentendolo rispondere a sua volta. "Come va?"

"Dipende, tu cosa intendi? Se sono pentito? No non sono pentito, è stato fantastico, se poi parli a livello fisico bhe... Mi fa male il culo." Lo vede ridere tornando a stendersi sul letto e lo sovrasta per metà. "E tu? Tu come stai?"

Lo guarda negli occhi passandogli il pollice sulle labbra sentendolo baciarlo e mordicchiarlo. "Sono mezzo duro..."

Accenna un sorriso "possiamo rimediare" si infila sotto il lenzuolo succhiandolo e pompandolo fino a che non lo fa venire, fanno una lunga doccia rilassante lavandosi a vicenda scambiandosi baci di continuo prima di finire di sistemare il necessario per il volo di ritorno. Avevano preferito non definirsi in alcun modo decidendo che, quando si sarebbero rivisti, avrebbero capito.

Avevano fatto i primi test dell'anno, le cose andavano meglio? Non sapeva dirlo, l'anno era solo agli inizi e sperava di poter avere più possibilità. Cammina tranquillo con qualche suo collega vedendo Max a distanza, sente il cuore cominciare a battere con forza, avevano continuato a sentirsi durante la pausa e, in più di un'occasione, Max lo aveva preso in giro dicendo che stava indossando il dildo. Quante volte avrebbe voluto baciarlo mentre erano in video-chiamata per farsi gli auguri per le feste? Tante che aveva perso il conto, lui aveva capito cosa provava, vederlo lo aveva confermato. Sperava davvero Max provasse lo stesso, lo vede parlare e ridere tranquillo con i suoi amici e infila la mano in tasca azionando il vibratore continuando a guardare il ragazzo vedendolo sussultare. Non riesce a nascondere un sorriso quando lo vede girarsi attorno cercandolo tra gli altri, sorride più ampiamente al sorriso di lui, non aveva bisogno di parole, ormai ne era sicuro, provavano lo stesso l'uno per l'altro.


End file.
